It takes a man to kill a monster
by mr.muse29
Summary: <html><head></head>Life takes a dramatic turn of events as Seras is left alone in hunt of a murderer.  This is based off of the first released season of Hellsing</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes:_

_I love Hellsing and the characters, awesome stuff. I watched the original TV season and most of Hellsing Ultimate. Both were good. But I thought it would be fun to rewrite the ending of Hellsing, and this is the intro for it. It's pretty much a chance to give Seras some time to grow as a character and to ease readers into this new story line. I hope you enjoy…_

**Hellsing**

"It takes a man to kill a monster"

**Chapter One **_**(Master?)**_

Sir Integra lay dead on the floor—

Wide-eyed, Seras stared. Her body was stuck. Feet glued. With her lips shaking, she forced a call, "M-master?"

The room spun in chorus to her beating thoughts. It was sudden, too sudden for her to understand. Everything that had happened up to that moment was a blur. No explanation. Just an unfit nightmare. She thought on it, trying to reason and justify. But as she did, she began to realize _there was nothing to think about_. As if she had just awakened to this moment, Seras was completely lost.

She never thought that Integra would or "could" ever die. Being strong, she survived everything that happened. She was even protected by the strongest vampire in the _world_. Integra's' "pet" and Seras's master, Alucard. But there was no Alucard. There were no soldiers and no Walter. Just the black, empty house of the Hellsing family, the torn body of Integra, and the woodchips from the broken doors.

She had shattered the doors when busting into the room, throwing the splintered remains to the wall. It took a moment, but the hinged remains had bounced back slightly, squeaking in response. The noise pinched her ears, raising the hairs on her neck. That's when she saw Integra on the floor in front of the desk. Her pale skin, gouged and bruised. Her expensive suit, roughed up. And the infamous long white hair, stained in blood. The entire scene was in all, eerie. Everything she knew lay smashed and invalidated.

Her body trembled, abandoned by her supernatural senses. Leaving her empty. But not for so long, for the night's cold bite had pulled her mind back into place. Letting the gravity of the situation settle. The trembling then calmed and she began to take control of her emotions. To let the strangeness of it all pass and to start thinking of a solution. A response to the murder of Sir Hellsing.

It was obviously too late to do anything. And judging on the blood and bases of the mansion, it had been several hours since anyone else was there. The blood on the floor was dry and the primal sense of danger, well, never existed. There was no one in the middle of escaping and no strange sense of being watched. The hollow feel to the house was enough to say that the killer had left. The worst part was that there was nothing to look for. No one to accuse. No trail to hunt. Integra was dead and there was no one to answer for it.

Seras did the only thing she could do, breathe. Breathe and walk closer to Integras body. That's when she noticed the marks more clearly. The gouges were more bestial than sliced. Whatever had done this had a set of claws and sharp teeth. But the conditions of the marks were more strategic than brutal. As though the killer wasn't out to mangle its victim viciously, but to kill them as quick as possible.

Like a well-placed bite from a leaping predator, the gouges were around the neck and forearm. The attacker was definitely intelligent and had a specific intention in mind. They didn't come out of whim or lust. They came because they had to. Because they were probably hired by someone.

"Someone with money," she mumbled.

That's when she remembered Incognito. His crazed red eye and wicked cackling. It was only a week ago that she witnessed the death of Commander Ferguson. When members of the Round Table had called the attack on Hellsing organization. When everything had collapsed in one night. He too was hired by someone to kill the Hellsing family. As well as the ghoul attack on the mansion. It was clear to her that the enemy behind the previous attacks was definitely behind this one.

"Sir Integra might be dead," she told herself, "But Hellsing is still here. _I'm_ still here. I'll be _damned_ if I let this roach get away with murder!"

Seras clenched her fists in anger. Her eyes slowly turning red. The fear of the situation had passed completely and now it was time for action. She cared about Integra. She cared about the Hellsing "family." Her life was already taken from her before and she was damn certain that she wouldn't lose it a second time.

Passing Integra, she went straight to the desk. Glancing over paperwork and rummaging through drawers, she couldn't find much. Most of the files were simply military reports. Overviews of everything that had happened over the last several months. All cases around the freak chips. But nothing that had a clear answer. Everything written had just been facts on what happened. In frustration she tossed them aside.

"No files! No leads!" she yelled, "Think Seras. _Think!_"

Her face lit up, "Security cameras!"

She ran out the door and straight through the hallways, directly to the security office. The lights were off in the entire house, but perhaps the cameras were on. She could then get a look at whom or _what_ had killed Integra.

Ripping through the door her eyes shot to the screens. Off.

The entire security of the building was shut off. She flipped the light switch. The florescent bulbs flickered to life, illuminating the room. The power was on, but the security features were off.

"Either they were off already, or the killer had come in here first," she said, "maybe I can get a look at him as he broke into the house."

Seras walked over to the desk and turned the computers on. The screens lit up, showing all the dark hallways of the house. She rewound the tapes and played them. Nothing. She rewound some more. Nothing. After a few minutes of black screens, she slammed her fist onto the desk. _Nothing!_

"What the hell is the point of security if you don't use it!" she screamed.

She shook her anger away. Disappointment now creeping in. Everything started to seem impossible. A heavy task for a little girl. She knew she wouldn't be able to track down the killer. They were miles away by now. A skilled opponent that knew how to kill without leaving a single trace. Cut the security feed. Erase previous footage. Sneak out the house through the front door, basically. Someone who had been doing their murder work far longer than Victoria had been on the field.

"This is useless," she said.

What she really meant was, "_I'm_ useless." Several years she tried to do everything right. To fit in. But she was always protected. Always looked after. She was the sweet and innocent little daughter to so many people and she knew it. The only reason she got into the police force before was to try and toughen up. But that's what got her into her current predicament. Her failure to act got her killed. Got her comrades killed. Her boss killed. Her head drooped into her hands, blocking tears.

"Nothing can get worked out. I shouldn't have joined. I should have just…" she paused.

A thought had come to mind again. A possible outing. Walter hadn't died in the crash. He was sent to a hospital outside of the mansion. If she could get in touch with him, then he could get the murderer. He could get her to Alucard and he could protect her. He could figure out a way to work everything out.

"He'll know what to do," she said.

Seras walked out the door, clicking off the lights. She already had her military gear on and the moon was high. There was nothing else that she needed. So she left. Headed out to look for Walter. To regroup with a familiar face. Perhaps he will have answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (When it couldn't get worse)**

The night sky seemed bizarre—

Almost fake to the condition of London. The city lights couldn't break the moons composure. It still shown like a beacon above the clouds. Calling upon the damned for the lust of blood.

Its beating stare yanked at Seras's heart. Pulling her salivating taste buds into submission. Several hours it had been since she had eaten anything. Or at least _tried _to eat anything.

The hunger nagged in her mind, twisting her stomach. Her body begged for the taste of blood. Though her humane instincts would not let her sip a single drop.

Several weeks, months for her, without blood for a vampire is the cause of a terrible condition. She gripped her gurgling stomach, wishing for a bite of something real. Anything that would silence the bestial groans. But there was nothing. No places open at that time of night.

"I mustn't drink blood," she told herself.

"…sometimes darkness is the way to go," came of voice from behind.

Seras looked back. A couple walked close together. Cuddling up for warmth.

"Yeah, but sunshine wouldn't be bad either," the guy replied.

The couple passed her by, not paying any attention.

The conversation had taken her aback. It wasn't so much the topic, but that she didn't realize they were there until they spoke. She didn't sense them, didn't smell them, or even hear their footsteps. In fact she couldn't really "hone" in on anything. The craving seemed to numb the rest of her body. A dominate ache that blocked everything else.

Her blurry mind sliced at a small hint of copper. The ache in her body stopped for a moment and give light to her muscles. Energized, her eyes darted in the direction of the smell. Its warm metallic sent tugged softly. No doubt was it from the hospital. Her primal instinct growled wantonly.

She groaned back in frustration, shaking her head. "No Seras. No feeding. I need to find Walter."

It was only a few blocks down where he was. Since the Hellsing base had been closed, Walter had to be sent to a "civilian" hospital. This one was the peak of medical science and technology. Some of the best doctors in the world tried to work there. Its new age extremities showed up in the buildings architecture. A massive glass front that covered its main structural points like a modern mask. When fully lit up, it became a glowing "lantern of hope." As many ex-patients would put it. Tonight though, it lay dark. An out of service void, snuck between old brick buildings. Strange.

But that was her destination.

Seras entered the hospital.

The copper smell became more potent as she walked in. It seemed unusually barren, even for the late hour. The lobby rounded to a small hallway across the room. Just before that, to the right, was an empty desk, illuminated by florescent bulbs. An odd sight in comparison to the soft yellow glow from the rest of the room. Where she expected to see an office clerk, there was no one. Just an empty counter.

It was awkward for her to be alone in a public facility. Especially after she found Sir Integra dead. The time when she needed someone else the most, there was no one. Not even the safest place in London had someone there. The night had quickly become a lonely nightmare.

Her steps echoed and clicked in her gut, twisting a focus on her self-consciousness. She tried to tighten her walk to lessen the sound of her confident feet. But it would not subdue the intense feel. It just kept a stranglehold on the night.

"Please let this be easy," she pleaded.

She walked up to the front desk, peering over. Papers were scattered across the desk, unorganized and used. Someone's coffee left a wet ring by the computer. One of a few stains that aged the wood top. The chair behind the desk was askew. The smell of blood tickled her nose. Whispered to her starved stomach.

"Perhaps they're on a bathroom break," she whispered to herself.

She noticed the garbage knocked over.

"Maybe they had to go really badly," she added.

A small bell sat by her hand. Beside it was a note,_ "ring for assistance."_ So she did. Tapped it lightly on the top. It rang loudly muffling out a noise in the hallway.

"Hello?" she called out.

No answer.

Seras tapped her fingers on the desk, a response by her dwindled patience. The importance of the situation had taken a toll on her. Time was something she would not waste anymore. So she reached over the counter and pulled up the patient book. Her hand slid across something wet as she cracked opened the cover.

Ignoring it, she skimmed down the list and found his name, "_Walter C. Dornez – room 302_."

She placed the book back down and looked at her bothered hand. The light showed a brownish liquid on her fingers.

"Uff," she said disgustedly, "people and their coffee."

Another sound came from the hallway. She flinched, her eyes fixed on the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

No answer.

"It's okay," she reassured herself, "Maybe it's someone that can help."

Seras didn't take much of a second to get to the door. Her thought had her confidently stroll up to the hallway entrance. Swing wide the heavy door. But her courage was kidnapped, taken when she yanked it open.

No one was there.

What she expected was a doctor or medic. But instead there was nothing. Just an empty hallway of beige walls and checkered tiles. No culprit of the sounds she heard before.

She gulped back disappointment. Her muscles tensed and nervous, she stepped in. The door creaked loudly in pain, its creepy voice drifted, echoing faintly down the long dark hallway.

"Right," she said, "third floor. I'll use the stairs."

Signs on the walls led her to the bottom of the staircase. They spun high up past a few barred windows to the outside. Only the moonlight shown in. Everything else was black. No exit signs, no generator lights. Just a tall stairway that stretched out wide. An open ground that left her open to those around her.

She was definitely not use to the absence of people. But it wasn't the lack of life that made her uneasy. It was the environment itself. A modern hospital that was bleak and unwelcoming. For a "lantern of hope," the place was quite dead.

The metallic sent lingered close by. Faint, but close.

Seras reached the second stairway landing. The top opened to the second floor. Right in front was an abandoned stretcher. It had been left bumped against the wall at an angle. Out of place and most likely far off from where it should have been.

She made her way up, scanning the floors hallway. Most patient rooms had their doors closed. Those that didn't were pitch black. Not even the moons light could pierce through it.

"No late night readers?" she asked.

The second floor had a waiting room, untouched. By it was the clerks' counter, much like the lobby desk. Messy and alone. Some of the paperwork had fallen down in front. A small pile of discarded information. Most of the place seemed unkempt already. The loose papers weren't so out of the ordinary.

"The workers don't really care about the cleanliness of this place," she said.

Seras ignored the scene and moved her way around to the next flight of stairs. This time they were much darker. Mainly because there were no windows of moonlight. Just a shadowy staircase. Seras stood at the stair landing just before the third floor. Stood alone in the shadows staring nervously up at the next hallway.

From the mouth of the third floor came flickering lights. Florescent bulbs popped and buzzed wildly from the waiting room.

The blood in her veins swirled with electricity. She knew there was definitely something wrong. She took a deep breath, slowly making her way up the steps. Her eyes fixed on the lit area.

An eerie dance of shadows warped around smear marks on the wall. The flickering hid the marks well, making it hard to see the details.

"What happened here?" she thought.

Across the room at the clerks desk was completely messy. Papers and desk tools were flung everywhere. The smear marks had made their way around the waiting room and further.

The copper smell that followed her so willingly had become stronger. She realized the liquid on her hand had softened from her sweat. Making it much more potent. The flashing of the lights held for a minute. Long enough for her to see the coffee on her hand more clearly. It wasn't coffee at all. It was _blood. _

The liquid on her hand was blood! The smears on the walls were blood! She noticed the fingerprints pulled across the walls. The splatter of crimson across the ground and broken lights. This place was quiet because they were sleeping. It was quiet because everyone was _dead!_

The lights flickered again. Bringing her attention to the ground. She stood on a trail of blood that smeared down the black hallway to several patient rooms. Someone was dragged, kicking and screaming into the darkness.

One of the bulbs over the clerks' desk burst. Seras turned her head to see showering sparks over the chaotic scene. The last light on the third floor illuminated a single patient door, 302.

"Walter!" her mind screamed.

She started to go but was stopped by an unusual sound down the hallway. Just beyond the darkness where the smear marks led. It was the same sound she heard at the lobby. This time it was more pronounced. It was like a dragging of feet.

Her heart dropped.

The dragging was followed by a crash. Whatever was making the noise was headed straight for her!

She ran quickly to the illuminated door. Dead set on finding Walter.

"I need to know," she thought to herself, "_please_ be alive. Please!"

The door handle turned, but it wouldn't open. Something metal had fallen or been placed up against the other side of the door. She wouldn't be able to get in with it there. But she tried.

As she did, the noise down the hallway became louder.

She frantically shook the door, trying to displace the object. It moved a bit, giving way to a crack in the door. But it wouldn't fully open. She could sense the creature moving closer.

The dragging became clear. Squeaking with every heavy step. Each step a slushy clunk.

Seras heart pounded rapidly, pulsing her veins violently into a shiver. Her hands could barely keep a grip on the door without shaking in fear. Her entire body began to go limp. Every slushy step stopped her heart for a moment.

It was just around the corner now. Only a rooms length away. Her entire body was on fire. She tried shouldering the door again. Forced her weight up against it several times. Trying again and again to get it open.

But nothing.

The creatures jaw dropped to extend a low moan. Its ghoulish rotting stench now leaked in the air. Though its broken neck dangled its floppy head. Keeping it from seeing her just yet.

She tried one more time, bracing her foot against the opposite wall and lunging at the door.

The object finally gave way!

She fell into the room, stumbling. With the rest of her energy she swung the door back closed and leaned up against it. The object had been a fallen hospital crate. A brace that was jammed between the door and the wall next to it. Seras pulled it towards her, resetting it against the doorway.

She listened.

Nothing.

The noise had stopped. No dragging. No slushing or squeaking. Just pure silence. A crypts' silence.

Confused but relieved, she took a deep breath. Letting go of her adrenaline. Her entire body melted into weakness. Overwhelmed with everything, she could have passed out.

Then she remembered, "Walter!"

She jumped up towards the hospital bed. There lay his body, in the moonlight. His aged British face. The grey tided back hair. It was definitely Walter. His body lay twisted and broken. Gouged at the neck, just like Sir Integra.

It was too late.

Seras clenched her fist by her brow, covering her tearing eyes. The frustration had broken past anger into sadness. The night was just so sudden. So unusual. First the fight with Incognito. Seeing her men get slaughtered all around her. Waking up to find Sir Integra dead and now Walter was dead too. Everything she knew had been flipped over twice.

Fate was not friending her at all. She lost her entire life when she first became a vampire. And now she had to endure the ripping of her world again. Everyone she knew died. Everything that was her safety, gone.

"Why?" she asked, "Why is this happening!"

The hope that kept her a float for the last few hours had sunk. Fell, leaving her helpless in the dark seas of fear and sorrow. Her body limped.

"There's no one to go to. No one that can help. I'm alone," she said to herself.

It was slowly sinking into her mind. The cruel reality that she really was alone. For a second time in her life, she was not safe. There was no one there to save her. She was abandoned by her dead parents. They couldn't be there to protect her. Couldn't be there to look after her. The dangerous world swept in like a high tide, flooding her life in fear.

But she remembered.

"No Seras," she said, "No! There's still hope. Alucard will know what to do. He will protect me."

She looked around the room for any sort of clue. Maybe she could find a lead. Some kind of information that she could give to Alucard. Then he'd be able to stop the killer for her. He could be her safety.

Bullet holes had shattered the glass window. She moved up and inspected them. The shots were massive. The weapon that caused it was big.

She didn't know why, but Alucards gun came to mind. The new one that Walter made for him. His gun had the same kind of effect. Back on another routine mission, they were hunting a freak. The chipped vampire was escaping the building. Alucard shot him down through the window on the second floor. It completely obliterated the glass, leaving small bits of gouged shards.

"Maybe a chipped freak?" she wondered.

She checked Walters body again. The tears around her neck and chest were bestial. There had never been a chipped vampire who bit or clawed. They always kept to guns. What came to mind for her was a hound. It was as though a wolf had gnawed at his neck.

"Dog, guns…" she paused.

Something glistened off Walters dead hands. Long shinny strings ascended from his fingertips across the floor. He was attacking something before he died.

Seras followed the strings to the other side of the room. By it lay a piece of cloth. Blood red but unstained. It hit her.

"Alucard!"

Only one person has a coat like that. Her instincts were right. Alucard was the one who murdered everyone in the hospital. Walter was trying to defend himself. But he wasn't quick enough. He was killed like Sir Integra.

Seras clenched her fist in anger. The torn and twisted night had finally broken her mind. She thought she could trust him. She thought he would always be there to protect her. But it was obvious he was out to kill. She knew that he would soon come for her. It was only a matter of time.

Part of her tried to deny it. Tried to reason it out. But it was too obvious that it was him. The killing technique. The gunshots and amount of death. The only person who could get past Alucard to kill Sir Integra is Alucard himself. For some unexplained reason he had turned on them. There was no more safety. No protector. She was alone and she knew it.

Her weak heart pounded furiously. She was pissed and out for blood.

"I'll need to go back to the mansion. Get some weapons," she pondered, "but first I need to get out of here."

She stepped towards the edge of the window. She could feel the warmth of the sun coming in. Faint as it were, and long till it would rise. But her vampire senses told her that dawn would soon be up. The time to act was now. And she had to be quick. He would be resting soon, there was no better time.

She knew him well, "he'll be at the cemetery."

She looked down through the window. The drop to the street was high, but manageable. No way would she go through the hospital hallways. Not with the ghouls around. She didn't have any weapons on her. She would be killed. The only way out was through the window.

"Perhaps…"

Seras noticed a drain pipe that went all the way down. She took it.


End file.
